


Snowbound

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends With Benefits, Sexy Times, Sharing Body Heat, That's not all that accurate but it's closer than lovers, Winter, also some porn, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha and Alysane started sleeping together to conserve body heat, but it quickly turned sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been considering writing an Asha/Alyssane piece for a while now, and I ended up on a six hour car ride and got bored. 
> 
> This was just one of the results.

_Unwarmed by any sunset light_  
_The gray day darkened into night,_  
_A night made hoary with the swarm_  
_And whirl-dance of the blinding storm_

 

- _Snow-bound,_ John Greenleaf Whittier

 

 

 

Alysane is short, shorter than Asha, but she’s bulkier as well. It makes curling up in the same sleeping bag an interesting experience. But it makes fucking considerably easier.   
They started sleeping together to conserve body heat, but it quickly turned sexual. Neither Asha nor her keeper is a shy woman, neither only desires men, and both were horny. Asha’s a bit surprised that it took so long for them to reach that point. 

  
The other woman kisses her fiercely on the mouth. Alysane’s grown a bit fond of her, or at least her mouth. Asha supposes she would grow found of anyone who gave her the Lady’s Kiss. She calls it this ironically, of course. Asha's no lady, never has been. 

  
Asha kisses into her mouth, vehemently, desperately. The Northern air cuts brutally into her, even beneath the furs. She slams into the other woman, half for warmth, half for friction, as she kisses her more forcefully. 

  
Snow flies around them. Asha ignores it as she takes her pleasure. 

  
Maybe in a different life, they could have been sisters in arms. Asha would have appreciated a fighter like her on her crew, but this time around, the closest they’ll be is bedmates. Asha doesn’t even know the names of Alysane’s children, and she’d like to keep it that way. 

  
Asha entertains herself, thinking of Stannis’s face if he were ever to stumble upon them. Stannis mislikes women enough on their own; she knows he would be hysterical if he found them abed together. 

  
Alysane is surrounded by her tree gods. When this cold finally takes her, the woman will be fine. Asha is hundreds of miles from the Drowned God’s watery halls, and mislikes the thought of what will happen to her when she dies here, in the bitter cold, miles upon miles from the sea. 

  
She may never smell the fishy, briny scent of the sea again, and it scares her. She may never again set foot aboard a ship. Asha pushes the thoughts away. She’s Ironborn. She’ll live to fight another day, to sail another ship. She’ll once again fill her lungs with the scent of the sea. 

  
For now, she fills her nostrils with her bedmate’s smoky, sweaty scent, and kisses more firmly. She feels a sense of determination sneak up on her. Yes, she’ll live until tomorrow, 

but she’ll fuck tonight. 


End file.
